The delivery of drugs through the skin provides many advantages; primarily, such a means of delivery is a comfortable, convenient and noninvasive way of administering drugs. The variable rates of absorption and metabolism encountered in oral treatment are avoided, and other inherent inconveniences--e.g., gastrointestinal irritation and the like--are eliminated as well. Transdermal drug delivery also makes possible a high degree of control over blood concentrations of any particular drug.
However, many drugs are not suitable for passive transdermal drug delivery because of their size, ionic charge characteristics and hydrophilicity. One method of overcoming this limitation in order to achieve transdermal administration of such drugs is the use of electrical current to actively transport drugs into the body through intact skin. The method of the invention relates to such an administration technique, i.e., to "electrotransport" or "iontophoretic" drug delivery.
Herein the terms "electrotransport", "iontophoresis", and "iontophoretic" are used to refer to the transdermal delivery of pharmaceutically active agents by means of an applied electromotive force to an agent-containing reservoir. The agent may be delivered by electromigration, electroporation, electroosmosis or any combination thereof. Electroosmosis has also been referred to as electrohydrokinesis, electro-convection, and electrically induced osmosis. In general, electroosmosis of a species into a tissue results from the migration of solvent in which the species is contained, as a result of the application of electromotive force to the therapeutic species reservoir, i.e., solvent flow induced by electromigration of other ionic species. During the electrotransport process, certain modifications or alterations of the skin may occur such as the formation of transiently existing pores in the skin, also referred to as "electroporation". Any electrically assisted transport of species enhanced by modifications or alterations to the body surface (e.g., formation of pores in the skin) are also included in the term "electrotransport" as used herein. Thus, as used herein, the terms "electrotransport", "iontophoresis" and "iontophoretic" refer to (1) the delivery of charged drugs or agents by electromigration, (2) the delivery of uncharged drugs or agents by the process of electroosmosis, (3) the delivery of charged or uncharged drugs by electroporation, (4) the delivery of charged drugs or agents by the combined processes of electromigration and electroosmosis, and/or (5) the delivery of a mixture of charged and uncharged drugs or agents by the combined processes of electromigration and electroosmosis.
Systems for delivering ionized drugs through the skin have been known for some time. British Patent Specification No. 410,009 (1934) describes an iontophoretic delivery device which overcame one of the disadvantages of the early devices, namely, the need to immobilize the patient near a source of electric current. The device was made by forming, from the electrodes and the material containing the drug to be delivered, a galvanic cell which itself produced the current necessary for iontophoretic delivery. This device allowed the patient to move around during drug delivery and thus required substantially less interference with the patient's daily activities than previous iontophoretic delivery systems.
Present electrotransport devices use at least two electrodes. Both of these electrodes are disposed so as to be in intimate electrical contact with some portion of the skin of the body. One electrode, called the active or donor electrode, is the electrode from which the drug is delivered into the body. The other electrode, called the counter or return electrode, serves to close the electrical circuit through the body. In conjunction with the patient's skin, the circuit is completed by connection of the electrodes to a source of electrical energy, e.g., a battery, and usually to circuitry capable of controlling current passing through the device. If the ionic substance to be driven into the body is positively charged, then the positive electrode (the anode) will be the active electrode and the negative electrode (the cathode) will serve as the counter electrode, completing the circuit. If the ionic substance to be delivered is negatively charged, then the cathodic electrode will be the active electrode and the anodic electrode will be the counter electrode.
Existing electrotransport devices additionally require a reservoir or source of the pharmaceutically active agent which is to be delivered or introduced into the body. Such drug reservoirs are connected to the anode or the cathode of the electrotransport device to provide a fixed or renewable source of one or more desired species or agents.
Thus, an electrotransport device or system, with its donor and counter electerodes, may be thought of as an electrochemical cell having two electrodes, each electrode having an associated half cell reaction, between which electrical current flows. Electrical current flowing through the conductive (e.g., metal) portions of the circuit is carried by electrons (electronic conduction), while current flowing through the liquid-containing portions of the device (i.e., the drug reservoir in the donor electrode, the electrolyte reservoir in the counter electrode, and the patient's body) is carried by ions (ionic conduction). Current is transferred from the metal portions to the liquid phase by means of oxidation and reduction charge transfer reactions which typically occur at the interface between the metal portion (e.g., a metal electrode) and the liquid phase (e.g., the drug solution). A detailed description of the electrochemical oxidation and reduction charge transfer reactions of the type involved in electrically assisted drug transport can be found in electrochemistry texts such as J. S. Newman, Electrochemical Systems (Prentice Hall, 1973) and A. J. Bard and L. R. Faulkner, Electrochemical Methods, Fundamentals and Applications (John Wiley & Sons, 1980).
Generally, for transdermnal drug delivery, it is preferred that drug flux be independent of the concentration of drug in the reservoirs. Concentration-independent drug flux typically occurs above a threshold concentration level; accordingly, it is desirable to maintain a higher drug concentration in the drug reservoir.
With respect to more costly drugs, such as peptides and proteins produced from genetically engineered cell lines, and/or highly potent drugs for which a very low dosage may be efficacious, it is also desirable to minimize the amount of drug loaded into the reservoir. Although it is possible to maintain the drug concentration above the threshold level required for concentration-independent drug flux by reducing both the drug loading and the volume of the reservoir, there are limitations on how small the drug reservoir may be. For example, reducing the volume of the donor reservoir by reducing the skin contact area increases the potential for skin irritation, i.e., irritation caused by the applied electric current and/or components of the drug composition delivered to the skin. Further, if the volume of the donor reservoir is reduced by decreasing the thickness of the reservoir, the potential for electrical shorting between the electrodes and the skin increases; thinner reservoirs also are inherently more difficult to manufacture with precise uniformity.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method of minimizing drug loading in an electrotransport donor reservoir while nevertheless maintaining the drug concentration above a level required for concentration-independent drug flux, without reducing reservoir size or volume. The present invention addresses this need, and is directed to novel drug reservoirs for use in conjunction with an electrotransport drug delivery system and methods of making these new reservoirs. In contrast to prior methods for making drug reservoirs for use in electrotransport drug delivery systems, the present invention provides a reservoir that enables smaller quantities of drug to be loaded into the system, by virtue of an inert filler material dispersed throughout the drug reservoir.